Une pièce, Un secret
by KatyMcMahon62
Summary: Le moment qu'attendait Ohno Satoshi est enfin arrivé, mais est-il vraiment aussi magique qu'il l'espérait ?


**Hii ! Voici un petit PwP sur mon couple préféré, le number one de tous ! OHMIYA ! Qu'est-ce que je les aime ceux là :D **

**Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira~**

* * *

**PWP OHMIYA**

Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur opposé à la porte du placard dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés. Ohno s'empara de ses lèvres voracement, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Il était saoul, lui non. Enfin il n'était pas totalement sobre non plus mais il était lucide. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, lui retirer son dernier verre et le ramener à la maison afin de le mettre au lit, mais non ! Secrètement il avait désiré cet instant depuis déjà longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire dans de pareilles conditions mais son envie étant à son paroxysme, pourquoi refuser ?

Ses mains s'engagèrent sous sa chemise sombre. Il avait décidé de se déguiser en chat pour l'occasion. C'était l'anniversaire de Jun et il avait voulu une fête carnavalesque. Drôle d'idée qui avait néanmoins fait son effet. Aiba avait revêtu une tenu de Cow-boy, Jun était déguisé en roi, parce qu'il était « le roi de la soirée », Sho était en serveuse sexy et lui en Neko. La tenue la plus excitante aux yeux d'Ohno, habillé en vampire. Quelques autres personnes avaient été invitées mais ils ne représentaient pas grand-chose pour le leader. Non ! Il ne voyait que lui Nino ! Ses beaux cheveux ébène, son petit nez aquilin, ses lèvres terriblement outrageuses et ses yeux ambre qui le faisaient fondre chaque jour.

Cela faisait des années que son cœur battait la chamade lorsque son ami posait son regard sur lui. Cela s'était déclaré comme ça, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Un jour ses gestes, ses paroles, son regard, son sourire, tout était devenu éblouissant à ses yeux et depuis ça n'avait cessé de s'intensifié. Oh bien sûr il avait tenté d'y faire abstraction mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer ou de rougir lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était pas le pire ! Lorsque tout à commencé il se disait que peut être il se sentait juste inférieur professionnellement, même s'il savait parfaitement que c'était tout autre chose. Non, le pire ce fut lorsqu'il à ressenti une attirance physique pour son ami. Son corps, ses courbes, il ne pouvait contrôler ces pensées obscènes qui l'assaillaient. Il l'imaginait souvent se toucher sensuellement tout en murmurant son prénom jusqu'à atteindre l'apogée de son désir. Quand ces images tournaient à répétitions dans sa tête, il tentait vainement de les chasser promptement, il s'agissait tout de même de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il avait vraiment beaucoup de respect pour le souiller de cette façon… Cependant, Nino est quelqu'un qui à besoin de contact pour survivre, et c'est pourquoi ces gestes envers lui avait décuplés son envie de le faire sien. Parfois, après une émission ou un concert, ses gestes avaient été si appuyés qu'Ohno, la nuit venu, se retrouver la main enserrée autour de son sexe en gémissant doucement le nom de celui qui le faisait vibrer. Il n'en pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, cet homme le rendait fou.

Ses doigts caressèrent ses abdos tout en le faisant frissonner. Lui s'attaquait déjà à la boucle de sa ceinture nerveusement avant de lui faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il était pressé. Ses mains tremblaient d'excitation et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer une kyrielle de baisés sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton, son cou où il s'attarda en passant sa langue. Une jolie marque resterait donc encrée quelques jours sur sa peau. Cependant ce n'était pas vraiment grave, car elle serait symbole éphémère de ce moment qui serait sans aucun doute l'unique.

Quand la soirée avait commencée à tourner mystérieusement, Nino s'était laissé emporter dans ce jeu sans limite et avait bu verre sur verre se retrouvant presque au sol. Ohno, plus raisonnable, malgré son penchant pour l'alcool en soirée, avait gardé un œil sur son ami et quand le moment fut venu de le ramasser celui-ci l'avait tout simplement poussé conte une table en l'embrassant comme un damné. Ne répondant plus de rien, il s'était laissé entrainé en ces lieux qui deviendrait sans doute unique témoin de leur étreinte pulsionnelle.

La chemise de Nino pratiquement arrachée, le leader prit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, ce fut ce moment que choisi le plus jeune pour inverser leur position, plaquant brutalement son aîné contre le mur avant de se s'accrocher à son cou désespérément. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, ne lui laissant pas la peine de reprendre son souffle. Leur langue s'engageait dans un fléau indescriptible. Elles se complétèrent impitoyablement ne voulant plus se détacher l'une de l'autre. Une fois ce tumultueux baisé terminé, Nino engagea sa langue sur le corps de son ami, auparavant débarrassé du vêtement qui recouvrait son torse finement musclé. Il lécha lascivement chacun de ses tétons qui durcirent au contact de son muscle buccale puis en une multitude de baisés papillons descendit le long de son ventre où il s'arrêta à la limite de son boxer. La forme proéminente qui s'offrait à lui fit accélérer son empressement. Il souffla sur cette masse, encore recouverte d'une barrière de tissue, ce qui fit néanmoins cambrer son ami qui ne tenait plus. Il le pressa d'une façon presque incompréhensible, le plaisir l'assainit déjà. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et il se sentait perdre pieds rapidement lorsque Nino lui retira son dernier vêtement. Il passa ses lèvres sur toute la longueur de son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche promptement faisant gémir d'une voix rauque le plus vieux. Il débuta ses vas et vient rapidement ne laissant plus d'autre choix au jeune homme de se soutenir au mur, ses jambes avaient du mal à le maintenir. L'une de ses mains s'engagea dans les cheveux de son jeune ami, lui indiquant un rythme plus lent. Il voulait à tout prix graver chaque seconde dans sa mémoire et se rappeler de tous se qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Ses gémissements envahirent la petite pièce, il sentit des papillons lui chatouiller le ventre. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré le désir l'emportant de plus en plus pour porter son attention sur l'homme qu'il aimait à présent entre ses jambes et lui procurant mille sensations agréables. Quelle vision orgasmique ! Rien que cette vue aurait put le faire jouir rapidement mais il se retenu comme il put savourant cet instant jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque sa limite fut atteinte, il se libéra dans un râle plus important dans la bouche du jeune homme qui l'avala presque aussitôt. Essoufflé, il lui fallu quelques minutes avant qu'il ne distingue à nouveau parfaitement les éléments qui l'entouraient. Nino se releva puis s'écarta légèrement débouclant sa propre ceinture et déboutonnant son jean noir tout en le détaillant du regard. Il en voulait plus ! Il fit descendre son bas lentement, ne le quittant pas du regard. Une fois en sous-vêtement, il se mit à porter ses doigts à sa bouche avec laquelle il les lécha outrageusement. Sa langue passant sur toute la surface de sa peau blanche. Lorsqu'ils furent bien humidifiés, il les fit glisser sur son corps lentement puis sur le bas de son dos avant de les introduire dans son boxer. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Satoshi le vu se mordre intensément la lèvre inférieure. Il était en train de se préparer. Magnifiquement érotique, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Ohno pour retrouver cette forme imposante et prête à l'attaque qui fit sourire perversement le plus jeune lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Le plus vieux le laissa faire sans bouger, ne se délectant que de la vue extrêmement séduisante de son ami. La préparation jugée suffisante, Nino retira ses doigts de son corps, enleva son dernier vêtement, laissant son partenaire l'admirer sans retenu, puis se retourna face à la porte invitant ainsi Satoshi à le prendre. Chose qui ne se fit pas attendre. Ohno s'avança jusqu'à lui et se colla à son corps chaud le poussant jusqu'à la porte gelée. Le contraste de température entre ces deux là fit frissonner le plus jeune. Le leader guida son visage du bout de ses doigts à ses lèvres où ils s'échangèrent le plus tendre des baisés tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Nino se cambra, il gémit douloureusement face à l'intrusion plus qu'imposante de son ami. Promptement, et de peur de le blesser, Satoshi voulu se retirer mais il l'en empêcha, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et en effet, il lui permit de bouger quelques temps après. Le plus vieux entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras et posa son autre main sur celle du jeune homme où ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Il fit un mouvement de sens inverse puis débuta ses légers coups de rein. La position n'était pas très confortable mais tous deux s'abandonnèrent complètement. Ils gémirent emportés par le plaisir qui les dominés.

Ohno senti son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Toutefois, il n'était pas vraiment heureux. Ce moment était prodigieux, ça il devait l'admettre, il en avait rêvé des milliers de fois pendant des années mais il n'était pas « magique ». Dans quelques heures, ils se réveilleraient tous les deux séparément, lui peut être sans souvenirs ou alors regrettant amèrement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et peut être ne voudrait-il plus lui parler ou pire ne plus le voir… ça il ne l'accepterait jamais !

Cependant, se dire que cette seule soirée suffirait à n'être que le seul moment où il pouvait enfin libérer son amour pour lui l'encouragea à continuer. Il le posséderait au moins une fois alors que lui posséderait son cœur pour l'éternité.

Il accéléra ses coups qui devinrent rapidement brutes et secs. Nino se mit à gémir plus bruyamment. N'en pouvant plus de cette position, le plus vieux le retourna face à lui et attrapa vivement ses cuisses qu'il fit entourer son bassin. Il le pénétra une nouvelle fois, plus profondément. Il toucha à de nombreuse reprise sa prostate le faisant hurler de plaisir. Leur bouche se cherchait de façon désordonnée. Ils tombèrent dans l'inconscient du désir et crièrent en symbiose leur extase parfaite. Quelques allers/retours en plus eurent raison de leur passion. Ils se libérèrent quasiment au même instant, l'un entre leur deux corps brûlant et l'autre en l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Leur respiration saccadée prit place dans le silence de l'endroit. Ohno se retira du jeune homme et le reposa délicatement au sol le soutenant par la taille mais il le repoussa doucement cherchant déjà son boxer. Ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot. Satoshi commençait à regretter que cet unique moment touche à sa fin. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure encore et encore mais cela était malheureusement impossible. Nino fut le premier revêtu, il attendit tout de même que son ami ait fini avant d'ouvrir la porte, celui-ci dans une dernière tentative l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement, son partenaire le laissa faire, lui accordant même le passage lorsqu'il le lui demanda. Leur langue se rencontrait une énième fois toutefois celle-ci fut plus délicate que toute les autres procurant de multiples frissons au leader qui eu de la peine à lâcher son emprise sur ses lèvres captivantes.

Une fois détaché l'un de l'autre, le plus jeune replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de tourner des talons le laissant seul et affreusement désespéré dans le couloir.

Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur histoire ? Nul ne le sait à ce moment cependant les battements de cœur de Satoshi qui résonnèrent dans cette minuscule pièce semblaient avoir trouvés une mélodie proche de la leur cognant dans la poitrine du plus jeune…


End file.
